yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fire Flower Syndicate
The New Tidal Wave This page is simply for the new generation Yakuza, Gangs, and Orginzations alike. ( Anything afterr Ark 16 and up. ) A reboot if you will, where everything will be rebooted and remade to accustom itself within the new generations. CLANS Though most people are born into a yakuza clan. Under some circumstances that those few people that were recruited, or brought into a clan at any given age may not show similar traits to those yakuza clans that are presented below. But those recruited that do show the talents to be within the clan desired if presented to the Chairmen or Chairwoman, and if said Chairmen or Chairwoman persume to see the talents favorable ''for their said clan will bring them into their clan. ORGINZATIONS ''The Orginzations throughout the city are not gangs. Because they are Orginazed, but they aren't Yakuza either. They are a form of Syndicate. Mostly operating out of Criminal ways. They can be Corportaions, or Vigilante groups that aren't simple minded killers. '' Legend of Inugami When Sector Olympus took it upon themselvs with taking over Kasaihana city, research was needed and they looked into the city down to the very last detail. Even so much as coming to the conclusion that the Yakuza could prove to be a nail in there side later on down the line. Learning of the story based off the one known as Kagemaru, they wanted to make sure that this wouldnt be a repeat and went to work on making sure that it didnt happen as quickly as possible. They rushed into the situation, seizing the poor, and the Yakuza in hopes of stopping the potential threat of having a repeat with Kagemaru Tasanagi, an uprsing. But... they hadn't been expecting there threat to actually come back from the dead and cause them further problems. Inugami rose to the occassion, the reincarnation of Kagemaru Tasanagi. He freed all of the poor and the Yakuza, and with his deed ( that he had done uninteonally, simply to keep a promise to his girlfriend. ) A legend... was born. ''" '' And Just like that... Inugami, disappered. He was gone. The Yakuza, and the poor within District 1 were freed. And soon... after some time. Things went back to how they were. They took the time to rebuild there home, and continued to live there lives. However... a new structure of families were needed amongst the Yakuza, structure was needed. Coming together, they all began to make plans for the future, the old clans were discared. It was time for a new day, a new age now! And so... the clans were made. The Inugami clan, The Kenrock clan, The Yamiharu clan, and The Nile family. These families came together to create the new branch, known as the Fire flower Syndicate. A new age... was born. "'' '-Legend of Inugami' With the legend of Inugami, the new branch was made, where they would follow the old laws, and the old principals with there own twist to them. The Refreshed Jingi Code of Ethic's 8edbdcf17ada527cea81b67fce8b8208.png|The Jingi The Jingi-- or Yakuza's Code of Ethics-- is a written code of conduct or behavior that by the law of the Yakuza has been followed for the past several hundred years. Depending on the Oyabun-- Father figure (Chariman)-- one could be removed from a syndicate or clan by simply disregarding one of these rules. Some occurance, however, are dealt with in a forgiving manner. The afforementioned is not a general occurance, and will most likely not happen with you. It is up to one's own personal conviction to either follow, or disregard the Yakuza Code, but those who disrespect the code are scum, and are not considered Yakuza who honorably live by this code. The Code '' *1.) The Yakuza Code of Ethics Prevents the use, sale, or distrobution of illegal drugs. In your community or those within your Yakuza family or Children.Reasoning - The Yakuza were firm believers in personal and communal justice. The sale and distrobution of drugs would shoten a man's life, thus taking his personal justice away. *2.) The Yakuza Code of Ethics Prohibits Theft. On those within your clanReasoning - As mentioned in the first rule of the code, the Yakuza believed in justice, and theft would take a man's means to live, thus taking away his personal justice. Stealing from the community was even worse than stealing from one man, and in Yakuza culture was even punishable by death. *3.) The Yakuza Code of Ethics Prohibits Robbery On those within your clan. Reasoning - Same as number 2. *4.) The Yakuza Code of Ethics prohibits anything that may be considered an indecent act, or an act that goes against Ninkyodo (Chivalry). Reasoning - The Yakuza were known as the chivalrous organization of their community. The whole purpose of the Yakuza was to serve their own form of justice. Acts such as rape or kidnapping were not tolerated. If these acts were carried out against family members of the Yakuza (daughters, girlfriends, wives, sons, etc.), those who took offense from the action would deal with such in a quite grizzly matter. The Yakuza were firm believers in the rule, "A Life for A Life". Example: If a man were to rape the daughter of a Yakuza, that man would be taking her innocence, and in turn her future. Because of this, the Yakuza who had been offended would take the life of the offender, thus taking their future from them as recompense. Another example of going against chivalry is treachery. Treachery is something that could not be tolrated in the days of the Yakuza. This was usually punishable by the severing of the offender's pinky, and their immediate expulsion from the clan or syndicate as an act to show off that the Yakuza is a traitor and should not be part of another family so long as he lives... Depending on the Oyabun-- or father figure (Chairman)-- this could be an activity punishable by death. RANKS *Street Thug ( Tori Kyoaku-han) - *Red Fighter(Akamaru Sento-ki) - *Courier ( Kurie) - *Hitman ( Koroshi-ya) - *Little Boss AKA Aniki (Sukoshi Bosu)- *Boss AKA Oyabun - *Secretary - ( Optional ) *Chairman (Kaicho) - Fire flower Syndicate yakuza_2.jpg tumblr_lquxxzDGIF1qmrvr0o1_500.jpg tora_040030201349-1p.jpg Yakuza4_kryu478.jpg kazuma_kiryu_by_mizuki1991-d38ino1.jpg|King Head of the Sun Flower Syndicate ''The trunk family Aka Main Family The fire flower syndicate. The yakuza rulers of the new generation yakuza. Led by the man known as 'King ' aka Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu was one of the leaders within the new yakuza uprising. Pushing the armada out and regaining there freedom once again. King allied up with the mythical legend known as Inugami and had been the first Slave that he had freed. King has an overwhelming obsession for Inugami , wanting to have his heroism and has even stated that Inugami is the reincarnation of Kagemaru. King came from a smaller yakuza before his enslavement. He was well known amongst the clans gif his combat prowess and his sense of leadership. His second in command is his younger brother 'Logan '. Together the both of them had helped Inugami in freeing the others. Soon the new yakuza world had the two new leaders and hadn't even been aware of it yet. Soon enough after the battle had been one, the two brothers reunited all of the leaders and promised to restore the new yakuza world under there lead. And so the fire Flower syndicate was made. First after the battle, they bomb-rushed the mayors office demanding that this would never happen to them again. After giving there word the two boys then tricked the mayor. Killing her, and everyone else in there office , without leaving a trace of evidence. This had been the cleansing method. Killing all ties Yani would have within office, a political gain. Soon enough , they would face seized some of the money in the cities treasury from the slave sells and even recalled records and obtained over 500 lost citizens. Then they used the money to rebuild over the Kagemaru building and set up there new busniess around it. 10 shopping malls, and then there own private military company to boot. The sun flower syndicate is the smallest of all the clans. But also the most powerful. With the two brothers leading it , they only have 6 followers under them within the syndicate. Branching out from them. Are the branch families. The Kotei The Kotei, is the emperor of all the Yakuza clans. He works as the head, and is the all around guy that all the clans have to look to. The Kotei and his clan also gets all the money cuts from all the other clans. The Kotei is the Head Chairmen, due to recent laws in the Yakuza there can only be ONE chairmen within a Branch and that is all. With the Zero Branch combining with the FFS King was made The Kotei out of respect of his efforts. A Kotei works as the ruler and could be kind and fair, or a vicious tyrant. If the current Kotei is killed or unable to lead or rule then another Kotei will be elected among through certain... ' Means. ' The Current Kotei: Yoshimitsu Honzo Aka King king_of_hearts__trafalgar_law_by_jbadgr-d611qv5.jpg Below are the branches of the Fire Flower Syndicate The Inugami clan Dog bite is the leader of the Inugami clan. Dog fanatic lunatics who worship the dog demon legend Inugami . They worship him heavily making there clan around the mythical creature. The clan specifies in fight clubs. They are also owning the club lahana as of right now. Along with the underground fight society known as the ' U-club. ' breaching them in a good amount. This clan of fanatics are vicious ! They follow the code of course , with there own twist of course. They currently have 220 members. Dog Bite's vicious ways make him one of the most popular of all the Yakuza choices, thus why his clan is the biggest in number. ARK 23 UPDATE Kin Tasanagi was given ownership of this clan after Dog Bite had been killed during the clan war in the Fire Flower Syndicate. and is currently running it out of an old movie theater. They no longer wear gas masks and the members are all tasked to wear suits and formal attire. With only 250 members starting off, they are compleletly devoted to Kin and his goals. Kin1.png The Kenrock clan This clan is an unknown family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy (自然エネルギー, shizen enerugī) from their surroundings due to their unique bodies, however, the adverse effects of this energy results in sudden and uncontrollable surges of madness, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Their unique bodies also secrete special fluids that allow them to undergo various drastic physical alterations. This is a clan of 120 currently. There leader London Kenrock is a powerful fighter in all of the terms of the words. He takes heed to his enemies weaknesses and uses it against them. This clan makes there momey from real-estate and robbery. Using there power to take whatever they want with little to no consequences. He lost his hand at a young age, and has replaced it with a cannon that switches from a 5 foot blade, and cannon that fires sheer energy from its wrist that can vaporize most people. Kingdoggodman.jpg|London Kenrock The Yamiharu clan The Yamiharu Clan is known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. Select few, possessed the strange ability, all members of this family have been known to use there bodies bodily fluids to decimate there opponents, melting them into goo and ash with ease. This ability was so powerful. the clan was killed off mostly during the second Yakuza enslavement, in a failed attempt to show off their ferocity. The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. There current leader, pushes the clan of 56 into battle at each and every turn that she gets. Her name is Wildflower and is the strongest of her clan, at the age of 35 she is one of the Sun flower syndicates greatest assets. She has claws that pertrude from her hands when she triggers them, making her exteremly vicious in combat and highly unpredictable. This clan is currently vacant, the previous owner is dead. :) The Shinpaku Federation The Shinpaku Federation was founded by Connor Ryoji during his high school years and after his return form africa. Ever since Connor was a child, all he wanted was to form his own yakuza syndicate. It became a fleeting dream at first, until his high school year where the roots of it formed. He went around spreaiding his leader ship by force at first, but over time he realizd that people will follow a ruler out of fear, while people will follow a leader out of respect. It was that change, that caused the people under Connor to remain faithfully. Taking the people who followed him from the high school and bringing them in, to form the Federation: A family of men and women who come together, not to commit crime, but to aid the community they live in. Unlike Most Yakuza, The Shinpaku Federation doesn't wish to rule everyone and anyone, but instead be the leaders for a brighter future, and to handle each day's problem one or two at a time. Regardless of their righteous goal, the federation is in no way afraid of a fight,actualy welcoming open challenges of the friendly but violent sort. Building stepping stones and establishing a foundation that teaches the true value of "Nakama' or "Comrades" and creating a stable community for the people of Kasaihana city: One favor at a time. They are known for their unyeilding tenacity and undeniably proficient team work and ability to carry out task above their calibur. Screenshot 6555.png|Connor Ryoji The Kuroyama (Black Mountain) Clan Black Mountain Clan Theme Oyabun (Chairmen): Talon a.k.a. Tatsuya Kasan 8-Tseng8.jpg Aniki: Ken'Ichi Shu The turk by dahlieka-d3i131u.jpg The Kuroyama Clan, also known as the Black Mountain Clan, was formed when a young man decided that he no longer wanted to live under the shadow of his father. Tatsuya Kasan, known all over Azulon Island as the son of its ruler, Fuzen Kasan, was only 19-years-old when he gathered a group of men who were as tired of his father's abuse as he was and traveled to Kasaihana City, where they set up residence. He founded the Kuroyama Clan on the fact that no man deserved to live under another's shadow and could ascend to royalty at their own free will, however it must not be done in a senselessly violent manner. The yakuza family are not yet known to other renowned yakuzas in the city, and it is unknown exactly how many members there are, though one can estimate that numbers range into the hundreds. The turk by dahlieka-d3i131u.jpg 8-Tseng8.jpg b7672d19.gif Elena_by_ComiPa (1).png FF7__Midnight_Turk_by_onpaperwings.jpg Final.Fantasy.VII.full.665225.jpg 354145_wookmark.jpg tumblr_m7n902V5161qgi0pqo1_500.jpg Turks_in_Last_Order.jpg turks_wallpaper___1920x1080_by_exp1bds-d6mvgnp.jpg turks_fiction__final_fantasy_vii_pulp_fiction__by_ruwah-d6beb4c.jpg tumblr_static_7985a401.gif Beginning with the infiltration of the KPD, their aim is to gain influence over the political world within Kasaihana City as well as taking control over the criminal justice department, using their leader's skill of persuasion and at times, taking lives if necessary. Their sources of income vary, ranging from robbing banks and armored vehicles, to importing heroine into the city to sell among both the rich and the less fortunate, to farming it from the hands of the very men who hold political power over Kasaihana. Its members are similar in the fact that they have all been trained in the art of Southern style Dragon Kung Fu, which is combined with their ability to manipulate fire. This ability comes from the biogenetic experiments they have undergone, which has permanently bound millions of microscopic nanomachines to their cells, granting them enhanced, speed, strength, agility, reflexes, durability, so on and so forth, making them the farthest things from ordinary human beings and indeed a force to be reckoned with. However, despite the fact that they are scientifically attuned, they are never opposed to keeping a very large assortment of firearms in their inventory and use them for the majority of jobs. They are based in the lower levels of District 2 near the docks where they monitor shipments and live out their criminal lifestyle, though there isn't a single soul within the city outside of the family that knows this. Kuroyama are typically seen wearing all black suits with white shirts underneath, black ties, matching shoes, and occasionally sunglasses to cover their identities if necessary. They do not carry themselves as common thugs, but men who are far more superior than that, specializing in getting jobs done in a quick and quiet manner rather than taking loud approaches that would draw all sorts of attention like a common thug would. Respect, loyalty, and sticking to their words are the most important principals within their moral code, and failure to carry out such principals results in automatic punishment, often very cruel and rather impractical thanks to the torturous rituals Talon watched his father perform on his followers when he was a young boy. They believe in the protection of themselves and their families and will do anything to prove that, this includes anyone they choose to align themselves with, whether it be someone of power whom they have influence over, someone related to a member of the clan, or another clan they have chosen to align themselves with. If an alliance is broken with them, it is taken as a threat of war and the response could be fatal. The Hakuhyo 薄氷 (Black Ice) Clan OlderGinji.png Yazei.png|Yazei Yozu.png|Yozu Reiyu.png|Reiyu TotsukeiBrothers.png|Jizu/Jozu The Hakuhyo (Haku-he-yo) Clan, otherwise known as the Black Ice Clan, was once a gang that started after Ginji Shibata got out of jail, holding dreams of becoming a full fledged Yakuza which was a life he had been exposed to since he was a tiny child. The clan is composed of those who stuck with Ginji in the gang until they finally realized their dream of becoming Yakuza which they gained from Ginji himself. Each member is filled with a sense of honor, loyalty, and each one knows a ferocity in battle all gained from serving under Ginji as nothing more than thugs. ((More to come)) Arasumaru Orginally, this clan was made and constructed by Keyth Tasanagi after making an oath to his Dying grandfather to return the Yakuza world back to its former glory and Densuke Mifunae during his days as a ruffine untill he became a vigilante. After Densukes leave and Keyth had left the Yakuza world all together. This clan had fell, the remaning memebers retreating to the Kagemaru to seek refuge while others just went off the map completely. Years have passed since then and the Arasumaru has seen there ups and downs. But, after the recent assassination of claymore the clans been left to itself once again. King gave Eden Creed the loyal hitman of London Kenrock's his own clan after proving his worth on multiple occasions. Giving him the Arasumaru out of respect to the young man. Eden was tasked with using all of his sources to combine into this clan to make it a power house like none before. Branching the saints ( and the sin's as a possible OPs unit within the clan. ) After word that Eden creed was made Oyabun of this clan, 180 men flocked to the old Arasumaru hideout to show there respect to the young creed, to add on to Eden's already enforcing army. Eden2.png CROWS.ZERO.full.1240222.jpg - To be writen - Devil's Rejects 0cdf6ef96539ac522d898607511cddb8.jpg As Hohojirozame Torabaasu had passed away... Anatsu Torabaasu.. The Barracuda, He now took over his fathers clan.. Bloody Thirsty Cannibals.. Being rich and murderous within the Torture Torabaasu Mansion, they kill ,rape, and even have soundless proof walls... Though they are rather Notorious.. Not being allied with anyone.. But Unlike his father... He will co-operate before he will lunge out at the person he is speaking too.. Though the clan had been going around since Shark was 20 years old... The clan was tooken over by a Man... that the savages run underground.. fighting.. even against one another.. Till one night.. a blonde young man.. stood forth.. and over powered the man.. The Shark like man.. stood proud, and prideful.. He tore the man of the Reject's one by one with his serated teeth.. The Savages.. were in awe.. that a mere blonde man... destroyed there leader.. Therefore.. They bowed to Hohojirozame...Thus, as he stated.. "Each Man Dying as the Leader of a Rejects.. must be taken over by a blood of a Torabaasu or.. the generation after generation...will come crushed.." Therefore... this is why Anatsu, will be the becoming Leader of his Fathers Clan. Category:New Gen Yakuza Category:Yakuza Category:Organization